1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a stanchion, and particularly to a stanchion capable of providing prompted information.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to the lifestyle of human tending congregation and people participating activities getting enthusiastic, the stanchion becomes an important apparatus to maintain order in the modern life. The conventional stanchion usually has a post hanged with red velvet strips to partition a moving line of people in an open space so as to restrict so many persons attending an activity as a queue and keep an activity venue in order.
However, although the conventional stanchion can restrict people attending an activity as a queue and keep an activity venue in order, there is no information related to people in the queue offered or other functions helpful for them. Therefore, to improve the conventional stanchion is a subject worth us to investigate.